


A Fusion's Love

by aNGELICmURDER



Series: It's August Though [10]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-12
Updated: 2016-08-12
Packaged: 2018-08-08 06:30:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7746769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aNGELICmURDER/pseuds/aNGELICmURDER
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Garnet takes a risk.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Fusion's Love

Garnet is a fusion. To her friends she was the living breathing personification of their friends love. She was their best when they were at their best and she was their worst when they were at their worst. He was their power, their happiness, their hope and their love. She just magnified it for the world. To Homeworld she was a disgrace. No better than a power up for Sapphire and Ruby to hide behind; a way for them to avoid their own weakness, disgusting because she had no other purpose for existing but love. 

In both equations Garnet’s needs were never taken into account. She was first and foremost an extension of Ruby’s passion and Sapphire’s peace and she understood that she was those things but, life can change in five thousand years. As a fusion she experienced things differently than a gem. She felt deeper but only because deep feelings are what held fusions together so find herself in love meant a little more to her than a passing fancy.

Pearl wasn’t a passing fancy. Couldn’t be after the thousands of years spent together, working living, her dedication to Rose and The Crystal Gems. Her keen mind and observation skills. She loved it. She even loved it when she was shy, bashful. It made her sad to see such a ferocious gem become anxious and withdrawn and Garnet still wanted to be in a relationship with her. The only person in the world that saw her as her own person, yes made from Ruby and Sapphire but more than just the sum of them.

The only problem was letting Pearl know. How would Pearl feel when she told her? After the issue with the signal –it took them both apart- Garnet herself felt betrayed and hurt and for the first felt something neither Ruby nor Sapphire felt. She wasn’t angry or resigned and she wanted answers, but neither Ruby nor Sapphire did and in the end she had to do as they actively wanted. 

Though is was a lot quieter lately, Garnet had more of her own will. More free time in a manner of speaking and could even do things for herself. Maybe now would be a better time to speak to Pearl. The other gem seemed more at peace with herself lately. Garnet felt it. When they were Sardonyx again after so long. She was happier, a little more content, a little more like Garnet, a kind of love that a Pearl didn’t have in any other fusions. She should speak to her.

Pearl was outside on the giant hand that held the washing machine. As gems their clothes were a part of them similar to skin in that regard so only Steven really needed to wash and change his clothes but it gave Pearl something to do for Steven without imposing too much in his life.

“Pearl, I’d like to speak with you.” Garnet tried to keep calm and cool. How did she usually act again?

Pearl raised one delicate eyebrow at her, folding a pink shirt and setting it down in the basket. “Of course, Garnet. Did you see something with our future vision.”

“I love you.” Well there goes not scaring her. Time to follow through then. “I would like to be together with you.”

Pearl put Steven’s shirt down. “I’m sorry, you want to form Sardonyx? With me?” Pearl’s eyes widened and Garnet wasn’t sure where to go with this anymore.

“Not all the time, but sometimes.”

“I don’t know.” Pearl didn’t meet Garnet’s eyes, bringing a hand up to her mouth to nibble on her finger in a way Garnet found adorable. “I’d need to think about it. I don’t want to break what e have right now. Plus Ruby and Sapphire…”

Garnet nodded, “I understand. Thank you.”

**Author's Note:**

> Well I am pretty much aware that many people see a fusion as the sum of it's parts and I'm saying they're wrong just that I love the idea of fusions also becoming more than just two people's decisions.


End file.
